legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defensive Antics S2 P7/Transcript
(Jessica, Raynell and Razor are seen sitting around in the nest waiting) Jessica: *Sigh* Raynell how long does it take for the boss to come out? Raynell: Shouldn't be too long now. This is the grace period after all! Jessica: Right... Raynell: Just give Gnash a few minutes to appear. Until then, you can hang out with Razor! Jessica: Oh man.... (Jessica looks over at Razor who smirks back) Jessica:.... Raynell: Look, just go and try and to be nice to him. I'll yell if I see Gnash come out! Jessica: *Sighs* Fine... (Raynell smiles as Jessica goes over to Razor) Raynell: H-Hey... Razor. Razor: Hey Jess. You all right? Jessica: Yeah I'm.. I'm fine... Razor: You sure? You're not hurt or anything? Jessica: As far as I'm concerned, not at all. Razor: That's good. Jessica: Mmhm.... (Jessica's eyes trail off before she feels a tendril wrap around her waist) Jessica:..... Razor: You okay? Jessica: Do you have to wrap this thing around me? Razor: What's wrong with it? Jessica: It's.....It's.....*Sigh* I don't know. Razor: I'm not gonna hurt you with it. Jessica: I know I know it's just.....weird to me. Razor: …… Did I do something? Jessica: Huh? Razor: Did I do something to upset you or hurt you? Jessica: Uhh, n-no Razor. Razor: Then why are you so antsy around me now? Jessica:.....*Sigh* It's complicated.... Razor: Complicated? Jessica: Yeah... Razor: I see.... Jessica: L-Look, you can't blame yourself though, this had nothing to do with you. Razor: You sure? Jessica: Positive. Razor:..... Jessica: Look, I'll let you use your tendrils to hug me and stuff, but don't get all......creepy on me okay? Razor: I know it was creepy when we first met, but believe me. The time I spent with you I have better control over myself. (A couple more tendrils wrap around Jessica's waist before she is gently pull over to Razor) Razor: Only thing I want in life is for you to be happy. And safe. And I'll do anything to keep you safe. Even give up my own life. Jessica:.... Razor: So don't worry. You're safe with me. Jessica:....*Smiles* Thanks Razor. Razor: You don't need to thank me. I'll do anything for you. (Razor then hugs Jessica with his arms) Razor: I love you Jessica. Jessica:....Uhhhhh.... (Jessica looks over at Raynelll who's mouthing the words "Hug him") Jessica:...… *Slowly put her arms around Razor and hugs him* Razor: Aww is that a response? Jessica: Uhhh, y-yeah. (Jessica looks back to find Raynell giving her a thumbs up) Jessica: *Sigh*..... Razor: Now can you cheer up for me? Jessica: Wha- Am I not cheerful enough for you? Razor: Come on I know you can be more happy then this. Jessica: I-I'm plenty happy. (Razor unconvinced stops hugging Jessica and then picks her up) Jessica: AH RAZOR!! Razor: *Starts rocking Jessica* Come on cheer up. Raynell: *Giggles* Jessica: Let me go, this is stupid! Razor: That doesn't sound like cheering up. Jessica: I'm serious Razor! Put me down! Razor: Not till I see a smile on the beautiful face of yours. Jessica: Raynell! Raynell: Hey, not my problem! Jessica: RAYNELL!! Raynell: *giggles* Have fun! Jessica: *Growls*.... Razor: Hey now, don't be like that toward her. Jessica: But she- And I-......*Groans* Razor: *Laughs* Jessica: Can you put me down now? Razor: Are you gonna cheer up? Jessica: *Sigh* For god's sake.... (Jessica smiles) Jessica: There I'm smiling, can you put me down now? Razor: Eh, not convincing enough. Jessica: What do you mean not con- Raynell: Guys! He's coming! (Razor puts Jessica down as they all look at the door) Jessica: Crap.... (Gnash steps out of this building and start to approach the 3) Gnash: Well well. The Defenders. And the run away. Razor: Gnash... Gnash: Hmph. I suppose you've all come for the girls? Razor: That we have. Raynell: It's over now Gnash! You lose! Gnash: Hardly. So you bested a bunch of weaklings. Big deal. None of you a match for me. Jessica: That's not true! We will beat you Gnash! Gnash: Oh? Who's this? My aren't you a lovely one. I must have missed one after I took your friends. Jessica:..... Gnash: No matter. You'll be with them again soon. Razor: *Steps in front of Jessica* That's not gonna happen Gnash. Gnash: What's this Razor? You seem protective over this female. …… Oh? Is she your mate? Jessica: N-No I- Razor: That's right! She's my mate! And no one will lay a finger on her while I'm around! Jessica: Uhhh- Raynell: Yeah, that's right! Gnash:... Hmph. (Gnash suddenly shoots out his tendril that smack Razor and Raynell aside) Jessica: GUYS!! Gnash: COME HERE! (Gnash fires out more tendrils which wrap around Jessica's body) Jessica: GAH NO!! (Gnash pulls Jessica over to him) Gnash: Well. Razor has good taste. I will say that. Jessica: LET GO OF ME!! Gnash: Or what? Jessica: I-I'll.... (Jessica curls her metal hand into a fist and raises it) Jessica: I'll punch you! (Gnash wraps more tendrils around her arm) Jessica:..... Um.... Gnash: Heheh. Jessica: …… I can't believe I'm saying this but.... RAZOR!!! HELP ME!!! Razor: *Groans and sits up* Huh?? (Razor sees Jessica in Gnash's grasp) Razor: *Gasp* JESS!!! (Razor gets up and starts to rush over. Gnash slowly starts to reach for a scared Jessica, only for him to be punched in the face, hard. Gnash gets launched and Jessica is sent up in the air. She falls, only for Razor to catch her) Razor: Jess! Are you okay?! Jessica: Uhh, y-yeah I'm fine! Razor: You sure?! No scrapes or bumps or anything like that?! Jessica: No, calm down! Jeez you sound like my mom... Razor: *Sigh* Good I- *Gasp* (Razor grabs Jessica and jumps out of the way of an incoming tendril from Gnash) Gnash: Razor. Give me the girl. Now. Razor: No! I won't let you hurt her! Gnash: You don't have a choice. Jessica: *Thinking* Crap, we gotta do something. Razor: She's my mate! Not yours Gnash! Gnash: And how so? Razor: I treat her with respect! You just think of those other girls in there as nothing but tools! Gnash: That is what they are. Tools for breeding. And servants for men. Razor: No they are not! And Jessica is not any of that! Gnash: If you won't give her to me, then I'll take her from you. Razor: Over my dead body. Gnash: *Growls* (Jessica then looks over at Raynell who's seen sitting back up) Jessica: *Thinking* She's gonna hate me for this... *Out loud* Raynell! Raynell: Huh? Jessica: Your eyes! Use the eyes on him! Raynell: WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY!? Jessica: Raynell you have to do it! Its the only way! Raynell: But Jessica- Jessica: DO IT!!!! Raynell: *Sigh* Oh boy... (Raynell stands up) Gnash: *Looks over* Hm? Well well, look at this little beauty. Raynell: H-Hi there. Gnash: Have you come to surrender to me young lady? Raynell: N-No but... I have to do something you're gonna like. Gnash: And what's that? Raynell:.... This. (Raynell lifts her head up and her eyes glow) Gnash: !!! (Gnash freezes up in fear at the sight of Raynell's glowing eyes) Raynell: Pretty eyes right? Gnash: WH-WHAT IS THIS!??!?! Raynell: My eyes. You don't like them? Gnash: STOP!!! STOP IT NOW!!! I COMMAND YOU!!!! Raynell: Aww come on! Don't be so mean, if you don't like them say so. Gnash: I DON'T!! Jessica; Now's our chance Razor! Let's kill him! Razor: RIGHT!! (Razor lets ouf ALL of his tendril blades and just starts to slice up Gnash left and right, none stop. He just keeps going and going and going and going till he finally jumps out of the way as Jessica prepares to fire a powerful Psy blast) Jessica: Smile you son of a- (Jessica fires) Raynell: *Closes eyes* Gnash: *Snaps out of it and sees the beam* Oh what the fu- (Gnash is hit by the beam, causing him to disintegrate into dust) Raynell: YEAH!! Jessica: WOO HOO!!! WE DID IT!! Razor: Yeah! (Razor lifts Jessica up with his tendrils) Razor: We won! Jessica: Whoa okay! (Razor pulls Jessica in for a hug as he rubs his face against her) Razor: We did it Jess! Together! Jessica: Yeah, I guess we did! Razor: *Smiles* Raynell: Well come on, let's go free the girls! (the 3 rush inside the building. They go to a near by room and kick the door down. They look inside and several human girls, including members of the Defenders are seen inside) Emily: *Gasp* Jessica?! Raynell?! Razor?! Raynell: Girls! You're okay! Erin: You came for us! (The female Defenders run out and hug the group) Emily: Thank you so much! That freak was a monster! Uraraka: Good thing you came when he did! He was planning on taking us all to another nest! Momo: We'd be stuck with him forever if he did! Razor: Then it's a good thing we came just in time! Erin: Yeah it is! Raynell: Well, you all get out of here and head back to your home. Emily: What about you three? Raynell: We're gonna head back to that little house we have outside the woods. Erin: Okay then. Uraraka: Be careful! (The three nod as the girls all go and leave the room before they head toward the exit) Raynell: *Sigh* Jessica: Well, let's head back to the house guys. Razor: Right. (The three smile and head out as well, happy that they were able to complete the quest) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Category:LOTM: Defensive Antics Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts